


When Roger met Rouge

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace inherited all his traits from Rouge, F/M, Fluff, I love her, One Shot, Roger x Rouge, she is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: An idea from my discord server, posted by my friend Naomi."Roger took one look at this woman sleep eating in a bar and went 'Yupp, that's her, that's the one. I love her.'"While Roger is definitely a total dork, Ace most likely got his personality and character traits from his mother, Rouge. This includes, but is not limited to, freckles, adorable brown eyes, and falling asleep in your food.





	When Roger met Rouge

As much as Roger loved the open ocean, and as much as he convinced himself he loved his crew, stepping off of the Oro Jackson at a new island was always satisfying.

He pushed open the doors to a large bar, standing in the doorway with a wide grin. He’d become rather well known in the last few years, his straw hat hanging loosely around his neck. “Shanks!” He turned, hands on his hips. “Let’s get a round!”

The red haired man let out a loud, almost childish laugh as he threw an arm around the blue haired man next to him. “Alright, Captain! Sounds good!”

Roger stepped inside the bar, allowing his crew to enter and watching as Shanks approached the bar, a bag of gold in hand. It was a nice place, he thought, as he examined the area. It seemed new, it was clean, and had a good selection of—

He paused suddenly, raising a curious brow as he noticed a young body slumped over on the bar. Blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, one hibiscus flower tucked neatly inside. Her hand was still hovering in mid-air, gripping the fork that she had been using. There was a rather large bite of meat sitting on it, juices dripping onto the plate...where her face was still resting.

Roger shouldn’t have been as smitten as he was by the scene. But she looked...adorable. Her body moved slightly with every breath, hand twitching. He had seen a lot of women in a lot of towns, but this woman seemed different. Maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping in what he assumed to be a large portion of meat and mashed potatoes, but the man didn’t care. He wanted her. She was perfect.

The woman snorted, sitting up suddenly as she seemed to have awoken from whatever it was that knocked her out. “Oh, crap...” she let out a small laugh and Roger could feel his heart throb a little at the sound. She looked around sleepily, grabbing the edge of a nearby skirt and bringing it up to her face, wiping off the food.

Roger let out a small snort, barely containing his laughter as the woman got a well deserved smack to the back of the head, but she didn’t seem to mind. Just tucked her golden hair behind her ears and continued eating. He took a deep breath, approaching the counter with his most confident expression, which he swore was not goofy at all. (Rayleigh disagreed, but what did he know? He was dumb. A dumb, stupid man.)

“I’ll take a beer!” He shouted, slamming a large handful of gold pieces on the counter. Beer! A manly drink!

The woman turned her head slightly, cheeks puffed out with food. She let out a small hum, lips turning up in a smile.

He glanced over, his heart throbbing even harder than before. He briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack caused by the combination of freckles, full cheeks and such a precious smile. Her eyes were so soft; looking like two small pools of brown and gold. They sparkled. He loved it. He was in love. One look and he was—

“Thanks for the beer.”

He snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke, realizing that he was so busy day dreaming about those eyes that he didn’t even notice that she had chugged down the super manly beer he’d ordered for himself!

“Oh, you’re welcome.” He laughed, “I was going to ask if you’d like me to buy you one anyway.”

“You can always buy me another.” Her voice was soft and sweet, dripping with honey.

“I’d love to. I’m Roger.” He held out his hand, flashing her a grin.

“Oh, I know who you are.” She took his hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m Rouge.”

“Nice to meet you, Rouge.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks heating up slightly. “I’m here for a few days, if you’d care to maybe show me around?”

Rouge’s smile grew to a grin and she nodded, placing some money on the table.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
